An earthquake-proof latch has been heretofore used as a mechanism for preventing a door body of a sliding door, a hinged door or the like from being opened unintentionally to allow stored items to jump out when an earthquake occurs.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, there has been disclosed a structure in which a ball is vibratably received in a vibration area of a device body attached to the side of a shelf body so that a hook can be pushed up by motion of the ball so as to lock a door body to thereby prevent the door body from opening.